icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDream of Dance
iDream of Dance is the third episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot The iCarly gang becomes interested in dancing, and as a contest on iCarly, they decide to announce a dance contest where fans could send them videos of them doing their best, worst, craziest, or stupidist dance moves and if they're good/bad/crazy/stupid enough, they'll show them on iCarly to the world. The iCarly gang tries watching dance clips, but soon ends up falling asleep. Sam dreams of dancing in Scottish style, while Miss Briggs shows how Scottish people dance. Freddie dreams of winning Carly as his girlfriend. Carly dreams of getting the guy she likes while dancing with several other guys. Spencer dreams Carly's dream except he is Carly. They all have seperate dreams but, before that, they have a dream that they all share. The dream is where Carly, Sam, and Freddie walk into school, tired from watching the 500 clips. They all agree that they don't remember waking up. Then, the school lights dim, and every student in the school, except for the trio, start dancing, leaving the group to wonder what's going on. ''Sam's Dream: Highland'' Sam's is first, which begins with her and classmates in detention, and Miss Briggs plays her bagpipes, and the detention kids magically change clothes and they dance, even Sam. When the song is over, Gibby comes over in his boxers and says: "Am I late for the test?" Sam replies, "Get outta here Gibby, this is my nightmare!" ''Freddie's Dream: Cute Boy'' Freddie's is second, as a "Cute Boy" (named Zeke) Carly dislikes gets on her nerves, and Freddie performs a dance contest with him. He beats him at dancing and dreams that Carly becomes his girlfriend. ''Carly's Dream: Fancy'' Carly's is third, as the "Cute Boy" once again appears with his pals in suits appearing in random places in Carly's apartment. Carly and the boys perform a dance, then Spencer wakes the trio up. ''Spencer's Dream: Fancy (Reprise) Spencer finds his equipment, and is ready to do The Firecracker, but everyone has/wanted to leave. Spencer is disappointed then falls asleep. His dream is exactly the same as Carly's, with the "Cute Boy" dance, only Spencer is in Carly's dress, which doesn't seem to have any negative effects on him. Trivia *In Freddie's dream, his dancing is a parody of Michael Jackson's hit single, "''Beat It." *In the gang's dream where they enter the school to see dancing students you can see some teachers dancing at the start. Lane Napper is one of those teachers. *This is the first episode that Gibby apeared in. *Freddie had to get a new backpack after Sam dumps her breakfast in it. His new backpack is his current backpack in both Season 2 & 3. Yet, in the next few episodes, he is still using his old backpack. However, Dan Schneider has stated that episodes of iCarly are not always shown in the order they were produced, causing some continuity errors (iDream of Dance is episode 14 in production order). *While most episodes of iCarly have debuted on Saturdays, a few on Fridays and Mondays, and two on Wednesday, this is the only episode to premiere on a Sunday, along with dance themed episodes of Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, Just Jordan ''and ''Unfabulous. *In the dance clip shown right before the trio is shown asleep on the couch, the music in the background is also used in iNevel. *The clip of Carly moving her shoulders in "Fancy" was used throughout the first season theme song. *Sam did a split in this episode, and danced to Scottish mu sic. *In Sam's nightmare, she said she wasn't flexible after pulling her leg up to her head. Yet in IGo to Japan, she hoisted her leg up to her head again to remove dead skin from her foot. *Eric Nelsen, who played Zeke in this episode, starred in "13", a Goodspeed and Broadway musical that happened to star Victorious stars Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande. *Spencer's Dance "The Firecracker" can be seen on iCarly.com. *The dance scenes were choreographed by Lane Napper, who also played Ernie in iWas a Pageant Girl. Napper has choreographed many dance scenes for Dan Schneider, including the dance scenes from the opening theme of the reboot of All That, and the complicated dances performed on Victorious. Quotes Ms. Briggs: Today, we have a special treat. Gibby: his hand Spelling Bee? Ms. Briggs: Quiet, Gibby! You are about to be stimulated by a true performer. Gibby: his hand Ryan Seacrest? Ms. Briggs: Gibby! Freddie: Well, today I had to go by a new backpack... cause someone dumped her breakfast down mine! Sam: You're lucky I didn't dump it down your pants. Sam: See, Carly puts a nice lemon on my glass. How does she think of that? Freddie: Because Carly's classy. Sam: Oh, and I'm not classy? Freddie: Classy people don't clean their ears with their cellphone antennas! Sam: That was your ''cellphone antenna. '''Freddie': What! (digs through his pocket and fishes out his phone) groaning Oh! No wonder I've been dropping calls! Sam: Dirkenshnoff! Carly: Dirkenshnoff? Sam: Yeah, It's foreign for good evening! Carly: In what language? Sam: Foreignese! Carly: Okay, I don't believe you. But since I have no proof... Sam and Carly: Dirkenshnoff! Sam: ''Get outta here, Gibby! This is my nightmare! '''Carly/Spencer': the multiple boys in the apartment Carly/Spencer will end up dancing with in a dream I don't know what's going on here...but I think I like it. Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Dancing with HOT guys! Carly's blog:Who Looks Better? Sam's blog:My Detention NIGHTMARE Freddie's blog:Best Dream Ever (Until I Woke Up) Spencer's blog:My EMBARRASSING Dream Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Category:Season 1 103 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Songs